The Ties That Bind
by vintagechic94
Summary: When Beck becomes the caretaker to his orphaned niece, his carefree days come to a halting stop and he is forced to somehow deal with a child whose hatred of him is thinly veiled. Luckily, his best friend Cat is there to help him every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beck Oliver peered uncertainly at the young girl in front of him. She was sitting stoically on the hard wooden floor of his apartment, arms crossed and face twisted nastily as she stared at the _Dora the Explorer _coloring book he had bought at Rite Aid just hours before. Beck opened his mouth, but closed it a few moments later. Although he wanted to offer his niece some sort of condolence, he had no idea what to say to a four year old girl who'd just lost her mother (his older sister) to a drug overdose and was apparently a self-proclaimed hater of all things Nick Jr.

"So, how is everything going? You doing okay buddy," Beck finally asked after a few painfully silent minutes. He winced as soon as the words left his mouth; of the million of things he could have said, he couldn't believe that he had actually settled on that one.

"Don't call me buddy," Cleopatra glared, backing herself into a corner and hugging her arms even tighter across her stomach. "And this is stupid," she screamed as she threw the coloring book at Beck's head. "I hate you. Leave me alone." She buried her face in her knees and began to sob quietly.

Beck slouched into his armchair and gingerly rubbed at his forehead. He couldn't believe that the government actually thought him a suitable candidate for the guardianship of this _child. _Yes, he was her uncle and her only living, sane, and drug-free relative, but couldn't they have found _anyone _else- some sort of kind foster family perhaps or maybe a 5th cousin or something. Not that he didn't love Cleopatra, because he did: he just liked her a whole lot better when he only had to see her on occasional Christmas holidays and select Thanksgivings.

The closest he had ever come to taking care of a living being had been the goldfish he'd bought for himself a few years ago. They had all died less than a week later. He'd been so busy with his acting career that he'd forgotten to feed the damn things. He glanced at Cleopatra—he'd probably have to start stocking his fridge with something other than microwaveable corn dogs, five hour energy drinks and beef jerky.

"Listen, Cleopatra," Beck began again, hoping to make a better impression on his niece. "I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom. She was my older sister and even though we had our differences, I really loved her. But whether you like it or not, I've got to take care of you now. So maybe we should just make this whole thing easier on ourselves and try to get along? What do you say; you want to give your Uncle Beck a hug?"

He opened his arms wide and smiled encouragingly at her. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing but he had seen it on an episode of _Full House. _Apparently young children were suckers for hugs.

Cleo looked up at Beck silently before shuffling towards him. "I hate you," she said again, pushing his arms away from her and bursting into a fit of screamed rage.

"Fuck," Beck muttered, covering his ears. He almost felt like screaming as well. He just didn't know what to do with this kid. He really wished he still had a girlfriend. Woman always seemed to have this weird ESP thing going on when it came to things like puppies, children and candy. He snapped his fingers suddenly and looked over at his mantle at the picture of he and Cat Valentine at the 2012 Oscars.

He may not have had a girlfriend, but a female best friend was practically as good.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**So as I was trying to write the next Chapter for _People Like Us, _I somehow ended up with this.  
**

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but _The Ties That Bind_ will probably only end up being 5-10 chapters long.  
**

**I'll try to update bi-weekly.  
**

**As always, please review and thanks for reading.  
**

**(On a side note, I'm trying to better develop my writing skills so I've decided to set up a small challenge. I will write a short fanfic, no more than five chapters, for the first person to review this fic. They get to choose the pairing and the storyline, hopefully something not too complicated, and I'll do my best to make it happen.)**

**:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beck snapped his head up in relief when he heard Cat's characteristic _rappity, rap… rap _against the door of his apartment. When he called, panicked and practically in tears (very manly tears) she'd been in the middle of a concert rehearsal all the way in Inglewood, California—a good thirty minutes from Beck's. He had no idea how she'd managed to get all the way across town in less than 15 minutes, but right now he didn't have the brain capacity to care. He was just glad that God or Allah or Buddha or whomever had answered his prayers.

"Do something," he begged, opening the door wide and quickly pushing Cat into the living room. Beck gestured towards the still screaming Cleopatra who'd started banging Beck's golden globe against the wall. She was leaving an awful scratch; Beck was going to be sick. "She's just… insufferable," the usually calm and collected Beck exclaimed throwing his hands up dramatically. "She's already broken half of my stuff! I'm going crazy."

Behind him, Cleopatra grabbed the thankfully empty coffee mug from the table and threw it against the wall. It shattered angrily, leaving small shards of glass on the floor. Beck buried his face in his hands. He really had no idea what he was doing.

"Beck, sit down," Cat commanded, pointing to the couch. He nodded wearily and sank into the warm leather of his arm chair. "You need to relax—everything's going to be okay," She continued, scooping Cleopatra in her arms and cocking her against her hip.

"Hey sweetie pie," Cat cooed, rubbing her hand soothingly against Cleopatra's back. "Why are you so upset?"

Cleopatra leaned her head against Cat's chest. "I'm hungry. No food since yesterday," she sniffled, trying to wipe the snot from her nose with the back of her hands. Beck looked at the two of them incredulously. Cat had only been in the apartment for a minute and a half and she'd already gotten the screaming to stop.

"Beck and I will get you some food," Cat promised. "Do you like Happy Meals because I love Happy Meals! They're just so… happy. And I like the cute little toys that they have. This is month is My Little Ponies right?"

Cleopatra nodded and flashed Cat a small but toothy grin. "Princess Luna is my favorite!"

"How the hell did you do that," Beck interceded walking up to the two of them. He'd been dealing with his sullen niece for hours; he'd actually begun thinking that her face was permanently set in scowl mode.

Cat gasped and covered Cleo's ears with her hands. "Stop saying naughty words Beck," she admonished, wagging her finger.

Cleo wiggled in Cat's embrace. "Beck says lots bad words," she tattled pointing at Beck. "He said fuck!"

Cat widened her eyes. _What is wrong with you _she mouthed at Beck, shaking her head. "That's a really naughty word," she said to Cleo. "I hope you never say it."

"I won't. I'm not bad like Beck!"

"I'm not bad," Beck grumbled. "I only said it because she was screaming."

"You aren't seriously trying to blame your use of bad language on a four year old, are you?"

"No. But—"

Cat cut him off with the wave of her hand. "I don't want to hear it. Now apologize." Beck looked at her dubiously. "I'm dead serious Beck. Apologize to Cleopatra for swearing and not feeding her! I swear, this is like the goldfish all over again."

"Alright, fine. Cleopatra, I'm really sorry for saying bad words. It's not a very nice thing to do. And I'm sorry for not feeding you. I should have been more considerate."

"Do you except Beck's apology," Cat asked Cleo who nodded after a few seconds.

"Good," Cat smiled as she set her down on the floor. "Go get you coat okay honey, it's kind of chilly outside. And then we can go."

Cleopatra nodded and smiled at Cat before running into the bedroom to collect her jacket.

Once Cleopatra was out of ear shot, Cat turned to Beck, brown eyes flashing dangerously. Beck gulped. Although Cat was probably the kindest person he knew, she could also be incredibly volatile when pissed off. And by the murderous expression on her face right now she was most definitely pissed off at him. When he had called her over, he hadn't expected to trade a screaming brunette for a red headed one.

"Beck, you really need to grow up," Cat hissed so as not to draw the attention of Cleopatra. "Life isn't just a game for you anymore. You have a kid now."

"That's not fair," Beck exclaimed in a whisper. "I didn't want any of this. My stupid sister was the one who went off and got herself killed. Why do I have to suffer the consequences?"

"Because that little girl in there needs you," Cat said simply, clutching his hand in hers. "And I know you're terrified right now and overwhelmed, but she's feeling exactly what you're feeling ten-fold. Her mother died horrifically. Her father walked out on her. Her grandparents refuse to claim her. You're honestly the last hope she has in this world. You can't just go and screw it up."

Beck closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, shoulders sagging. "I don't know how to do all of this," he whispered to Cat.

"Oh Beckett," she murmured as she wrapped her thin arms around him, cocooning him in her tight embrace. "I'm always going to be here for you. I swear." Beck breathed deeply as he opened his eyes. Cat smelled like flowers and cotton candy. He was close enough to count her eyelashes, see the light splattering of freckles across her nose; close enough to kiss her. He leaned forwards slightly. He wondered what her mouth tasted like—skittles probably.

"EWWW! Are you guys gonna kiss?"

Beck snapped his head up and stifled a groan. Cat giggled and stepped away from Beck. "No way," she laughed, crinkling her button nose and shaking her head wildly. "Are you ready to go to Micky D's?"

Cleo nodded and slipped one small hand in Cat's and the other in Beck's. "Ready," she declared, grinning up at the two of them.

She is kind of cute, Beck admitted to himself as the trio made their way out the door. He still wasn't sure if he was ready for a kid, but—he glanced at Cat—at least his best friend would be right there with him.

.

.

.

* * *

**I can't believe I update this fast, don't expect this from me- it will probably never happen again**

**Thanks again for reading and as always, please review  
**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up in a timely manner. Have a lovely rest of the day.  
**

**:)  
**


End file.
